It Wasn't a Dream
by hheath541
Summary: So what was it?


**This is my first Castle fic, and my first attempt at writing het. It's unbetaed, and largely unedited, but it was a last minute idea that knocked me upside the head, demanding to be written, and I wanted to get it published before the premiere. I made it by less than hour.**

**I am aware this is FAR from being an original premise, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. **

**I own nothing, but an autographed picture of Stana would make an amazing birthday gift.**

* * *

She wakes up slightly, snuggling back into the warmth behind her, and sighs in comfort. It takes a few moments for her sleepy brain to realize the warmth is another body, and a moment longer to remember who it is. Instead of tensing, she relaxes even further into him. Shivering at the memory and feel of being in his bed, she pulls the arm around her stomach up so his hand can rest under her chin.

Wiggling to try to get closer, she smiles when he mumbles in his sleep and shifts until he's almost lying across her back. A delightful tingle accompanies the realization that whatever he's dreaming, must be pleasant. Uncurling slightly reminds her how soft his sheets are, and she shivers at the the feel of them sliding against her legs as she bends one back to run her foot up and down his calf.

For several minutes she just revels in the feeling of being able to share his bed, and the feel of his skin against hers. A quiet moan that could almost be her name makes her gasp quietly and sends her pulse racing. Squeezing her eyes closed even tighter, she takes several deep breaths to try to calm herself. Thoughts of sleep or calm disappear when he moans again, this time definitely her name, and his hips shift noticeably against her.

Biting her lip in thought, she waits to see if he's waking, and angling her hips backward experimentally. When his breathing remains even, she tries squirming against him. Several tries get no more than a few quiet half-moans and a mumbling of her name.

Stopping to think, she smirks to herself and slowly moves her leg to hook her calf over his knee, allowing them to get closer. When that doesn't wake him, she tries squirming again. Deciding to enjoy her new game, she frees an arm and reaches down her body. Reaching between her slightly spread legs for him, her eyes open in surprise when her wrist runs brushes against herself, realizing how wet she is.

Moving her leg further up his, to spread her legs further, she finally finds him. Smiling, she squeezes slightly, running her hand up and down a couple times and she leans back to bring their hips as close as possible. Hearing his breathing hitch, she smiles wider and does it again, feeling him harden further in her hand. Repeating the movement, again, she gets a slight buck of his hips. Each slow pump has him climbing closer to consciousness, so she continues. Her wrist brushes her wetness with each movement, and she starts rocking into it. Soon, she has a slow and lazy rhythm where each buck of his hips is met with hers rocking backwards.

After several enjoyable minutes, she stops when he tenses behind her. Giving him a moment to register the situation, she resumes her movements. A sharp hiss and buck of his hips makes her chuckle silently, and his hand moves to her hip to hold her still.

Panting breaths against her shoulder causes a shiver and she turns her head toward him, opening her eyes for the first time. Not able to see him, and not willing to completely turn around, she strokes him once. Her voice is almost inaudible, but she knows he hears her when he tenses slightly. "Shh...it's ok."

Relaxing his grip on her hip, he remains still as she tries to refind the rhythm. After a few moments, he's unable to still his hips when they buck into her hand, and she turns her head back to face forward and grins. Finally, his hand tightens on her hip, again, and he starts actively moving with her. When the rhythm picks up slightly, she shifts her hand to hold him against her wetness as he moved in and out of her grip.

An immeasurable amount of time passes in slow, lazy rocking, just enjoying the slip and slide of their bodies against each other. Turning her head again, she waits until he lean his up enough to kiss her. Pulling back, he looks at her questioningly as he shifts just enough for the next rock of his hips to make his question clear. Getting a tiny nod and a smile in return, he waits until her grip changes and then leans in to kiss as he slips inside her.

Sighing into the kiss, she shivers at the feeling and rocks a few times experimentally when he holds still. Leaving her hand in place, she moans almost silently at the feel of him sliding in and out of her hand, and her body. Feeling an involuntary clenching of her fingers and her internal muscles, he grips her hip tighter and bucks into her sharply, making them both gasp.

Their movements stay slow, but their bodies meet with just a little more force as they enjoy the new sensations. Letting him control their rhythm, she relaxes against his chest and just meets each slow rock of his hips with one of her own. The gentle movements and slow building pleasure lull her into a state of almost boneless comfort and contentment.

She hums quietly and flexes her fingers against their joining, when his hand tightens on her hip again and his hips suddenly thrust a little more forcefully into her own. His movements return to almost their prior intensity with noticeable strain, and she turns to look at him again. When his hand starts to move from her hip to join hers, she smiles and shakes her head slightly.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he stopped moving and looked down at her. After a long moment of just getting a content smile in answer to his silent question, his brows furrowed in confusion. "But...you're not..."

The same smile answered him as she shook her head and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Realizing he didn't understand, she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Just want to feel you." When he opened his mouth to protest, she kissed him again and shook her head, still smiling. "Please."

After studying her for several long moments, he finally nods and leans in for a long kiss as he started moving again. Keeping her head turned to watch him, she relaxed against him and let him set the pace. Closing her eyes in pleasured contentment when he started placing kisses across the back of her shoulder, she sighs and moans quietly as the sensations wash over her.

Slowly, his pace picks up again, and he starts moving a little more sharply. As his rhythm starts to falter, she presses into him harder, angling her hips more, and uses her hand to squeeze him. When his body tenses and he nips sharply at her shoulder, she smiles and uses the leg still hooked over his to pull him closer and hold him there.

Long moments pass before his breathing evens out completely and she realizes he fell back to sleep. Smiling to herself, and turns back to snuggle her back into her chest, unhooking her leg from his and pulling the slack hand from her hip to tuck it back under her chin. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and let her own breathing match his. Tilting her head just enough to kiss his knuckles, she whispered against his skin. "Love you."

* * *

He wakes up alone, the sheets rumpled and sunlight making him squeeze him eyes shut for a moment. Sitting up, he looked around in confusion, blinking sleepily. Smelling coffee, he's just about to get out of bed when she walks into the room, wearing a shirt she must've pulled out of his closet and carrying two mugs.

Grinning widely, he reaches both hands out to her and takes the mug she hands him. Setting it on the night stand, he surprises her by also taking hers from her hand. Answering her questioning look by pulling her into his lap, he buries his face in her hair and breaths deeply.

Completely happy to relax against him, she pulls back to look at him when he starts chuckling quietly. He shrugs at her look. "Just thinking. I always thought having you in my bed would mean no more fantasizing, but I had the most amazing dream. I guess having you in my bed just makes the dreams even better."

Smirking, she raises an eyebrow and waits. A long moment later, his mouth drops open. "It wasn't a dream. You really... That is... Wow."

Laughing happily she kisses him until they both fall back against the mattress.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did I do**


End file.
